


Pacifica-senpai! Please make me you disciple!

by DiasPenguin



Category: Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Pacifica has to be a senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Scuttle approaches Pacifica at the town well.





	Pacifica-senpai! Please make me you disciple!

Pacifica was relaxing at the town well when a meek voice called out to her. "Excuse me?"

"Mhm?" Pacifica turned around.

Standing in front of her was a brown skinned monster girl with curly blonde hair and red claws instead of hands. 

"Are you Pacifica?" She asked. "From the pirates that are staying on the island?"

She seemed a little nervous, which was not uncommon for people who talked to Pacifica. Pacifica smiled at the girl.

"Yep, I'm one of them." Pacifica replied, shrugging. "You from the ocean?"

"No, us crabs prefer to stay on beaches near the shore. Luckily the town has plenty of- Ah! Sorry that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" Pacifica boredly looked in the girl's eyes. There was no fear in them. She was so small she must be a child. No doubt the pirate’s recent docility towards the residence of Morgana Island had tarnished Pacifica's reputation as a ruthless killer. Which was why she wasn't in a jail, but it was unsatisfying. 

"Pacifica-senpai! Please make me you disciple!" Scuttle yelled, bowing her head.

"...What?" Pacifica looked at the crab girl cringing but with renewed interest.

"You see, my father thinks I'm too little to go off on my own! He's always watching me, and he never lets me have anything!" The girl complained.

Pacifica looked at the girl incredulously. Her companion took this as a sign to continue, "so i want to get really strong! So strong I can leave whenever I want, and my dad will stop treating me like a child!"

"You are a child." Pacifica said bluntly. The hurt look on the little girl's face made Pacifica laugh. "What did you expect, an adventure? A treasure hunt?"

The crab girl seems frustrated. "I want to go on adventures, i don't have to go now! I want to get big and scary first! Like you!"

"Like me?" Pacifica said, rolling her eyes.

"Ya, look at your teeth." The kid said, pointing her pincers at Pacifica's mouth, "they're all pointy and creepy. How did you do that?"

Pacifica looked at the little critter. She could probably chase the girl away if she wanted to, but then she'd have to worry about the new captain getting on her back. On the other hand, teaching this girl how to sharpen her teeth to become more menacing probably wasn't a good idea. Pacifica didn't know how to handle children. That was a job for parents and schoolteachers who failed to get a real job.

Suddenly, Pacifica had an idea.

The pirate slapped a hand on the crab girl's back. "Got a name kid?"

"I'm Scuttle." 

"Alright Scuttle, you want pointy teeth?"

"Yah!" Scuttle cheered.

"You want to go on adventures?"

"Yah!"

"Have you taken physics yet?"

"...Eh? Physics?"

"It's a science class. It's all about energy and motion. Absolutely critical to take physics if you're going to be on a ship."

Scuttle seemed skeptical. "I've never heard of pirates studying."

"All the best pirates do." Pacifica said smugly. "I spend ages learning as much as I could before I went out to sea. If you go chasing adventure without the proper knowledge, you'll end up dead at the bottom of the ocean."

Scuttle looked distraught. "I'm only in second grade science, how far is that from physics."

Pacifica grunted disappointingly. "Have you taken Statistics?"

" No. What's that?" Scuttle asked.

"It's a type of math. Really important if you want to know which towns are the best for looting."

Scuttle looked to the ground, clearly distraught. This was not going the way Pacifica wanted.

"Kid- err, Scuttle. No need to look so down. This stuffs easy as hell to learn."

Scuttle groaned. "I hate school. I'm really bad at math."

"Statistics is not all math. It's like, half math half reading." Pacifica said. "Look, ask your teachers for help. I bet you by the end of the year they can teach you all about physics and statistics."

Scuttle took a deep breath. "I don't want to wait a whole year."

"Tough luck." Pacifica said sternly. "If you never study you'll never be good enough to travel on your own."

Scuttle stood there moping for a bit before picking herself back up.

"Okay Pacifica-senpai, I’ll ask my teacher. And by the end of the year, I’ll know everything about physics and statistics!"

"That's the spirit!" Pacifica said, giving the girl her best (creepy?) smile. "Don't tell your dad."

"I know!" Scuttle said, walking away from the well.

Pacifica watched her leave before relaxing. That was... an encounter. Pacifica thanked her parents for making her take all those math classes before becoming a pirate. Obviously, math wasn't very helpful to being a pirate, all that was stuff Pacifica pulled out of her ass. Still, she was able to motivate a little girl to learn, even if it was to become a criminal.

In fact, with her claws Scuttle would probably be a great pirate. 

...What if Scuttle actually becomes a pirate?

No that's silly. The kid's young she'll grow out of it.

If she doesn't though Pacifica just pushed her onto the path of being a very smart pirate. Smart enough to command her own fleet and handle the logistics of a crew and a ship.

Pacifica began to feel deeply worried about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Pacifica is a character I really enjoyed in the game. Shame she seems to be at the bottom of the popularity polls.


End file.
